Snapped
by yanyanyan93
Summary: "It wasn't that her sex appeal was weak, I was just stronger... Or so I think." (Rating will be changed according to the series of events.)


It wasn't that her sex appeal was weak, I was just stronger. _Control yourself. _I scolded myself for the millionth time ever since the day I met this girl. This girl, my best friend, my partner, my precious nakama and… I really hope I can say that she's _my_ Lucy, but no, I am too stubborn to make a move. I couldn't bear to lose her. What if she didn't feel the same, she'd feel awkward around me, or worse, break off our partnership. I can't imagine living without her by my side, so this feigned innocence is part of my charade, to still be able to stay beside her.

* * *

><p>Happy and I just finished with packing our stuff in the room. Gray, Erza, Wendy and Charle have already gone down the buffet area here in the hotel we're staying at. They wanted to eat breakfast before going back to Magnolia. And since Lucy's still at the bathroom, you know how girls take so long to get ready; I volunteered to wait for her.<p>

"Natsu, I'll be heading out first. I want to eat with Charle at the buffet table. Can I? I'll bring down some of our stuff too? Please?" Happy asked me, I pat his head and told him he can go.

After he left, I heard the bathroom door open, and felt the steam come out, the smell of strawberries and vanilla filling up my nose. _My favourite scent in the world. _"Natsu? Where are the others?", the former occupant of the bathroom asked.

"They went down the buffet to eat breakfast. Hurry up! I want to eat too!" I said to Lucy as I try hard not to ogle her mounds of glory. _I imagine touching them in my head… Remembering the time we asked Mirajane to teach us Transformation Magic… Ah! The softness and smoothness of her skin…_

"Natsu?" she snapped her fingers in from of my face and broke me from my reverie.

"O-oi! What's up?" I answered in panic, my hand automatically come up the back of my head as if scratching something.

"You were staring at me earlier you know," she said as her face reddened, which I chose to translate as irritation on her face. I really don't want to get my control over my feelings to loosen up.

"Ah, sorry, I was just thinking of something, anyway, let's go now and eat!" I took her hand and dashed for the door.

_Her hand is so small and soft. I wonder what the rest of her skin feels like… Stop thinking about her that way! She's your damn best friend, for f*cks sake!_

My mind is racing as I dashed through the hotel, with her in tow. She was wearing this short, short, piece of cloth she calls skirt, I see legs, long, smooth, legs and this small, scrap of material covering half her beautiful mounds, keys at her hip and her hair is down. Her mounds bouncing while we run, her face…

*snap*

My imagined lock of self-control had been broken.

_I am sorry Lucy. I fail as a partner, I fail as a nakama. I can't hold on any longer._

"Natsu! I think you're going the wrong direction!" I heard her say behind me. I then slowed down, beamed and told her, "Okay then lead us back to our room, I think I forgot something! Then let's find the way to the buffet area! I'm starving."

"Okay then." She removed her hand in mine and started walking. Her face was red and she was breathing a little faster too, maybe from all the running. She is smart; maybe she'll suspect I was up to something, then again, maybe not. She was the densest girl I've ever met!

Upon reaching our previous room, she opened the door and went in first and sat by the bed to catch her breath. I locked the door behind me and slowly went to her side. I can see, she looked utterly confused and was about to say something, "I'm sorry Lucy. It's true that I forgot something…" I started to say even before she started to speak.

"Why are you saying sorry then Natsu? It's fine, you know! You even waited for me while I bathed earlier!" her faced etched in complete confusion.

To answer her question, I held her face between my hands and kissed her lips softly. I can tell she stiffened by the sudden action. And I drew away instantly, when I caught a glimpse of her shocked, red face.

"Wha-what was that for?" she stuttered, still red.

"That was what I forgot, my good morning kiss." I flashed her with my big smile, looking unabashed, I took her hand once more and finally led her to the buffet area where everyone were gathered.

"You guys were late!" Gray said, and then continued to eat his frozen-over-once-hot-chocolate.

I looked at Lucy with a smile, and she instantly turned tomato-red, took back her hand from me and seated at our reserved seats.

I'll have to talk to her when we get home.

_I can't hold on any longer. I am sorry Lucy._ I thought to myself as I took mouthfuls of bacon, eggs and pancakes.


End file.
